Black Cat: Train and Saya's chapter
by kume93
Summary: obviously by the title it is about train and saya. And as i'm sure you've read many a time before, this is their life if Saya didn't die. I plan on writing the story very close to the anime and book, but i'll mix it up a lil. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

As her body lied lifeless on the concrete surrounded in crimson waters that could only belong to herself as the victim, Train stood over her fuming as he was taking in the sight of th horror of his friend's demise written in her blood strewn along the walls and down the blade of Creed's Kotetsu.

His perfect brows furrowed down while his golden eyes turned into a piercing gold, silent, cursing glare that could belong to no other than the Black Cat. His hands clutched into tight fists as his eyes hardened and his mouth formed into a baring snarl. His whole body tensed as he felt the anger and agony of the loss of his friend overwhelm him as he stood before the killer.

The air grew unbearably still as a silent communication passed between Train and Creed. Train knew it was all to get him to go with Creed which was not going to happen and Creed came to apprehend was that the only way that his true sights for the future were going to be realized, was to make Train come by force, even if that meant to destroy his distractions and bonds with any other living force besides his own.

The last of the silence was broken as the next explosion of fireworks shot across the sky like thunderous bolts and blurrs of blues, pinks and yellows.

"You. . ." vitriol was leaking like acid out of the pit of Train's words. "You're going to pay for this Creed!" He yelled pulling out his Hades from under his Chronos coat and cocked it open and slipped in five bronze bullets. He snapped the revolver back in place and got in his fighting stance.

"Train, have you still not come to your senses?" Creed asked in disbelief as his eyes widened in astonishment.

Train's foot shifted a quarter of an inch before he sped off towards Creed and his Kotetsu. The pounding of his feet racing towards Creed quickly overtook the distance between them as well as filled the silence in the small back way that who's walls were decorated of his friend's blood.

""No matter, I will break you of your senses soon enough Heartnet. You'll join me once we're through," Creed staed bluntly with a matter-of-fact tone as he held his sword in a forty-five degree angle a few feet away from his chest.

"I'll never join you!" Train yelled as Hades and Kotetsu collided.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the first chapter. Don't get angry, because its basically a written out version of the anime. Don't worry, i'll add in my own little twists later on in the story.

* * *

_Hitomo furunoe _

_Mushimo habataki _

_Fuwa fuwa kururin_

_Omoi nosete_

_Fuwa fuwa kururin_

_Ashita wa kitto_

_Fuwa fuwa kururin_

_Sorani todoku_

Konoyo no Uta—Saya's song. The sleeves of her pink flower painted white kimono flowed in the soft breeze, accompanied with her hair that was no longer than her chin, bordering her light and angelic face. Her eyes were wide and deep, a beautiful sky blue, the color of the midnight sky with the light of the full moon to brighten its dark disposition. The color of the light on her skin reflected off in a light blue hue that brought out her eyes even more.

She stood on the rooftop of an apartment in a small town in Tokyo, a place where she could sing her heart out for all of the town to hear, but just enough to where it would only stand as a lullaby to their sleeping ears.

On a neighboring roof, a pair of golden eyes watched her as her lips formed her words and her voice flowed through the breeze with her kimono. As the last note of her song came to an end, she turned toward the pair of golden eyes with a smile of admiration. Though they've seen this smile before and then some, it seemed trivially different from the rest. And in the angle of the angelic smile, that only brought out the mind behind the eye's curiosity so much more.

The tip of her sandals shifted, then sprung off the roof to the curios set of eyes. "Finders keepers!"

The golden eyes were in the face set of a young man, about seventeen years of age. The collar of the black coat that draped over his shoulders left it open, allowing those to see the contours of his chest and the roman numeral XIII tattooed on the left side. Everything he wore was black; his pants, his shoes and his shirt. The only thing that wasn't black was his cream colored skin, in butterscotch yellow eyes and his mahogany brown hair that dangled just above his eyes and draped down the nape of his neck.

He sat on a bench on a cemented roof. Behind him was an old rotten, wooden crate that looked like it endured many rough winds and rains in its past. On it, sat a perched crow with blood red eyes that seemed to find comfort with its place next to the man. The box sat by the staircase of the building that people would use to get to the roof. On the floor next to the bench was an empty food bowl for a small four-legged animal, a cat no doubt and a small bottle filled with refreshing milk.

Saya jumped onto the roof next to the man and picked up the bottle that looked appetizing. The man sat up and leaned away startled that she even approached him in the first place. She didn't know him and he didn't know her and suddenly she comes over and starts drinking his milk. Not very good acquaintancing manners if you ask me.

"Ah! There's nothing quite like milk after a song," she sighed happily as she finished the last of the refreshing beverage. She felt the confused and surprised gaze of the man on the bench on her. She could tell he was not expecting her to come over to see him and it only hit her then that probably most people don't. Why not make small talk with him while in her laid back state?

"Ya know, if you sit out here all still like you're doing, the crows will come out and peck right through your head," she stated bluntly.

_Crows? _He looked over his shoulder at the bird shadowing him on the crate behind him. _Where did that come from?_

"So you're just out here moon gazing, huh?" she asked, switching subjects. "Just you and your kitty," she mused after he didn't say anything.

The man looked back at her when she gasped in hysterics. "Oh! Please don't tell me I just drank the milk you've been feeding your cat?!" she asked as she stared at the bottle in alarm as realization hit.

He just stared at her, not knowing how to respond. _What is her problem?_

"Forgive me honorable kitty. I was thirsty and I wasn't thinking." She was suddenly bowing to him in sincere apology which took him by surprise so much more. "Wait!" she yelled, switching moods again, going from sincerity to anger, jabbing a finger in his face. "This all your fault for not telling me! You better count your lucky stars while you're out here that I showed up to keep the crows from pecking at your head!"

_What? _Confused_, _he looked over his shoulder at the bird once more, who this time was cleaning its feathers under its wing instead of staring at him. He looked away and turned his eyes towards the cement while Saya noticing his expression fall from something that she said.

A giggle built up in her throat and flowed out as an easy laughter, feeling sorry for him in his depressed mood. "Don't tell me you think you're too cool to talk to me, considering that the only friend _you_ seem to have, is a hungry cat."

His eyes widened while his mind built up its own thoughts, forming around her words. While he thought, she lifted her arms behind her head and let out a deep sigh, stretching for a few brief moments. She closed her eyes and the smile on her face became more profound. He watched as another spark of realization hit her face, preparing himself for another random moment she was going to unleash on him.

She placed one hand on her forehead as if to solute but she started looking back and forth across the rooftops, scanning for any sign of existence besides their own. "Speaking of which, where is that pal of yours? I hope he didn't go and find a new," her gaze stopped on something on his being which made her stop short. "Friend."

She bent forward, examining the small gun hanging out of the boy's pocket. Did she notice that before?

"Hmm? Wow! That's a sharp revolver," she admired as she leaned in closer to look at it. The boy looked away from her, feeling the memories of all the lives he's plunged into death using that gun. It was never anything to admire.

"So," she continued after he didn't say anything. "Why do you walk around with a gun like that?"

"I'm not the only one with a gun," he pointed out with a matter-of-fact tone. She was a little surprised that he caught on to it and even more surprised that he talked. Behind her sash was a small silver Glokk Twenty-Six Advanced Pistol.

"Huh?" she asked as she felt the gun slightly shift behind her. She smiled and pulled it out, showing off her weapon. "Yeah! Check me out! I may not look like it, but I'm a sweeper!" Her eyes dazzled as she spoke. Her outgoingness was so child-like but so free, something _he's _never seen before. "And you?" she mused happily.

He didn't say anything, because he already knew what he was and he couldn't tell her. Organization Chronos, a hoard of erasers, meant to set out and destroy all those who appose Chronos and bring justice to the land. But he knew it really wasn't justice, just a place with no freedom and multiple assignments to go out and kill people that the organization needs to be destroyed. Of course, it was all of the sake of killing. But how could he tell her that?

Another soft breeze blew in as the quietness lingered between them. Saya stared at him as understanding came to her, watching him gaze out across the city into memories that were far beyond any land or ocean that stretched out across the horizon. A cloud passed overhead, darkening the sky for a brief period of time, clouding the dark mood that settled between the two.

"We're. . ." she started, but paused to search for the right words to say. ". . .more similar. . .than you'd like to think."

_Similar? _He looked over at her as she started approaching him. "I'm gonna have the rest of this, kay?" she stated as she bent over and picked up another glass bottle that she saw sitting by the cat food dish that she missed earlier.

_She's similar to me? _Her words repeated inside his head. _Why is she so happy all the time? And similar? What could she mean by that? Does she kill people for money or for her own free will, or does she even kill at all? What does she mean, similar?_

"Ah," she sighed happily as she placed the bottle down. "Just what I needed. Thank you very much!" the clank of the hollow glass bottle hitting the ground echoed for a split second before she started talking again. "I don't think your little buddy is planning on showing up tonight." she smiled confidently as she readjusted her kimono.

She placed her hands down and the boy could feel the conversation, as well as her stay, was coming to an end. "Don't stay up too late moon gazing alone!" she yelled over her shoulder as she jumped off the roof and over the tops of the town. He looked after as she took off, not surprised that she would leave as soon as she'd finish having her fillings with _his_ milk.

_Eat and run. Go figure_.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the top of his head with the sound of a crow screeching in the background.

"Ahhh!" he growled, rubbing the back of his head as he watched the crow fly away in irritation. _What the. . ._

Saya was laughing a few rooftops away, seeing now that her point was proved. "I told you the crows would peck through your head," she laughed as he stared up at the sky rubbing the back of his head.

_Stupid bird_._ I'll deal with it later, _he thought irritated even though he knew he probably wasn't going to see it again. A thought ran across his mind that the same thing happened to her when she first came up onto the roof. Speaking from experience¾some of the oldest advice known to man. He looked back at Saya expecting to see her laughing still and smiling at him but instead saw that she was already gone. _Huh? _He stood up, confused and baffled. _What. . .what just happened?_

He looked around anxiously to see nothing but man made buildings side by side with no girl in site. _Who was she?_

"Train Heartnet," a deep voice came from behind him. His curious face subsided as an irrelevant thought came to his mind that he would probably never meet her ended his suspicions, knowing that he had more important things to do.

"Yes?"

"You have another assignment."

And with that, Train felt a piece of paper slip into his hand.


End file.
